More DARES DARES DARES
by SetoFanatic
Summary: A dare show, hosted by the Mystical Elf herself. Dares Come from the mouthes of the ygo cast and the reveiwers. **COMPLETE!!**
1. The first dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh,.. But I do own Yvonne,.. And my friend Owns Quistess. So, this may be short,. and may stink,.. but I need Ideas. So help me please.  
  
Dare truth or are you just a chicken?  
  
Mystic elf: If you back down on a dare,.. I will turn you into a chicken. any objections?  
  
All:NO  
  
Mystic elf: good.I have some dares from kids at my school. Lets see,.. Heres one from DemonGirl. It reads,...  
  
Hey SetoFanatic!! Great Id. I think Ryou Bakura should sing 'amazing Grace' while everyone throws marbles at him!!! wouldent that be funny! Your friend, DemonGirl.  
  
Mokuba: Marbles??! What a Crazy Idea.  
  
ME: Thats what she said,... and You know what that means Ryou :) The marbles are at the concessions stand. their free. Now lets get started!!!  
  
Ryou: Ok. *sigh* Amaaaaowzing GraOWce,.. How sweeet the Soooooww!und,..  
  
ME: thats enough Ryou. You singing just STINKS. So,.. now what,... Ok. No more. So I dare Seto,.. to...  
  
Seto: Oh no,..  
  
ME: Kiss Yvonne.  
  
Quistis: Cool! *takes out Camera* Lets see it?  
  
Yvonne: Well..... Ok.......  
  
Seto: *gives the quickest peck as humanly possible*  
  
ME: Well thats no fun. Ok,.. I dont have many dares,.. so R&R!! Ill make it better.  
  
Yami B.: Lets Hope so. 


	2. Joeys Jello Jump

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its charectors. I do own Yvonne though, Because I maid her up. And my friend owns Quisis. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mistic Elf: Well, Were back! I thought up some Ideas,.. But didnt get many Dares from you. I thought up a new and cool way how to do this. I will Make a dare, then the Yu-Gi-Oh! charectors will maike dares!!! Now lets get started!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ME: Noww... Lets do ,.. Joey.  
  
Joey: eek,... What is the dare?  
  
ME: How about,.. You sit in a tub full of green Jello!  
  
Joey: GREEN JELLO?? Hey wait a sec,.. YUMMM! green Jello!  
  
ME:*snapes fingers and tub of green jello apears* Go ahead, get in.  
  
Joey: Can I eat it when Im done?  
  
ME: yeah sure. whatever. Just get in!  
  
Joey:*sits in the Jello* Hey! this feel kinda nice!  
  
ME: ok, you did the dare. You can get our now.  
  
Joey: NO WAY! This feels Niiiiicee!!  
  
ME: Im warning you now Joey,.. I can turn all the Jello onto MUD if you dont do what I say!  
  
Joey: WHA??! *jumpes out of the Jello*  
  
There. Now the next Dare,.. Seto. Will you do the honors?  
  
Seto: Ok. Tea! I dare you to Eat the Jello Off of Joeys clothes!  
  
Tea: WHAT? OH WHY YOU LITTLE DORK!  
  
Seto: Do it or become a chicken. Litterally  
  
Tea: Grrrrr! O well,.. *walkes over to Joey and starts to lick his clothes*  
  
Joey: TEA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
  
Tea: the dare.  
  
Joey: well HURRY UP! I dont like this either.  
  
Seto: Just as I planned : ) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Quistis: Anyone have any Sugar?  
  
All But Tea: NO  
  
Bakura: If anyone got sugar, it would be me.  
  
Ryou: I remember the last time you had sugar,.. You went to the police force and stole an airplane. A Camakazi Yami with a fighter jet is BAD news.  
  
Bakura: Be quiet mortal!  
  
Ryou: Yes master.  
  
Tea: DONE!  
  
ME: Ok,.. Yugi! Your turn.  
  
Yugi: MEE?? well, ok,... Bakura. I dare you to,... Umm,...  
  
Bakura: Anything bad and Ill rip your soul out.  
  
Yugi: *begins to panic* DO NOTHING I SAY!  
  
ME: threats are ageanced the rules!  
  
Bakura: What the @#$%^%$#@ are you going to do about it?  
  
Ryou: Bakura,.. This fan fic in rated G.  
  
Bakura: What the #$%$&*&%$#@*???  
  
ALL: BAKURA!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So thats chapter 2. Short,.. But not as bad as the last chapter. So, thank you! R&R please! 


	3. Yami and Joey's turn to dare

Discalimer: I still dont own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. I do ouw Yvonne and my friend owns Quitsis.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mystic Elf: Time for chapter three! Ill start it off, the Yami gets a turn, Then Joey. So lets see,.. This is from Chris. It sais :  
Make anzu Shoot herself! There is more,.. but that is the main dare. Since shooting yourself is ageanced the rules,.. Shoot yourself with a paintball gun. *Hands Tea a fully loaded painball gun*  
  
Tea: And on my brand new bleached white clothes : (  
  
Bakura: *evil laugh* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!  
  
Tea: here it goes,.. *shoots herself with paintball gun* Great! my least favorite color. BROWN!  
  
Seto Bakura and Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yvonne: Well Tea,.. Guess you have to go and change now : )  
  
Quistis: Where the Toilets are all Mucky and gross! EEEWW!!  
  
Tea: *sigh* *walks off in the direction of Bathroom*  
  
ME: Your turn Yami.  
  
Yami: Is pegasus here??  
  
Pegasus: present.  
  
Yami: Time to get back for stealing my Grandpa's Soul!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Oh no,..  
  
Yami: I dare you to KISS TEA!!!  
  
Pegasus: Oh No!!  
  
Tea: HIM?? HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT FRIEND-  
  
ME: SHUT UP TEA!!!  
  
Tea: ship?  
  
Pegasus: curse you Yami; *walkes over to Tea and kisses her cheek*  
  
Tea: T.TU  
  
Pegasus: THERE YAMI!  
  
ME; Joey- your turn.  
  
Joey: Setoooo!!! I dare you to kiss Serenity!  
  
Seto: @#$%&$@$% You.  
  
ME: RATED G! RATED G!  
  
Seto: great. *walkes over to Serenita and kisses her*  
  
Serenity: *giggles*  
  
ME: thats enough for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SetoFanatic: Please R&R!! 


	4. Tea's Revenge and Maliks Dare

Disclaimer:I STILL Dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I STILL own Yvonne and my friend STILL owns Quistis.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mystic Elf: Chapter four!! Who would think I would get this far? I wonder How many people are actually reading my story. Lets see,.. 1,.. 2... plus me,.. I KNOW there are 3 people,.. but how many more...?  
  
All: GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
ME: Oh, right. I will start it off again,.. Then Marik Will get e turn,.. Then Tea.  
  
Marik: :)  
  
Tea: Ohh, Payback :)  
  
Yugi: Tea? Are you OK? your not usually like this,..  
  
ME: Tristan,.. You have been lazy. Why dont you,.. Go trick or treating dressed like a princess :)  
  
Tristan: Its not Holloween Time.  
  
ME: I can fix that. Then I can bring all of us back to our time after.  
  
Tristan: Shoot,..  
  
ME: *timewarps them to october 31 at 8:00 pm*  
  
Tristan: Well,.. *_*U Id better get in costume,.. *_-  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
Tea: Tristan,.. Look down.  
  
Tristan:*looks down and sees the princess costume* AAAHH!!  
  
Bakura and Malik: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!  
  
ME: Im soft. You only have to go to one house.  
  
Tristan: Ok. *sigh*  
  
Seto: This is perfect Blackmail! *grabs camera and takes pictures*  
  
Tristan:*knocks on the door of a house* Trick of treat.  
  
Woman at the house: T.T Arent you a little OLD for trick or treating?  
  
Tristan: JUST GIMMY THE CANDY!  
  
Woman: Ok,.. Here... ^_^U  
  
Tristan: *walkes away* THERE!   
  
ME: Good. *Timewarps them back and tristans costume dissapears*  
  
Marik: MY turn :) I dare,... Ryou To rob a Tomb!  
  
Ryou: But thats Bakura's job,.. Not mine!!  
  
Marik: AAANNNDD,.. Get me the Egiptain God Card thats Inside.  
  
Ryou: T_TU  
  
ME: OK, *A tomb appears* get robbing  
  
Ryou: Ok,.. *sneakes into the tomb*  
  
~*~*~*~Hours later~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou: *comes out with an Egiptian god card*\  
  
Marik: Good job. :)  
  
ME: Ok, Tea. your turn.  
  
Tea: YES! Payback! I dare seto to sit is jello then lick it off his clothes!  
  
Seto: @#$%&#$ You.  
  
ME: a dares a dare. Heres the jello, *Tub of jello apears*  
  
Seto: Drat. *gets in then gets out and starts eating*  
  
ME: Well That will take a while. Please Read and Reveiw. See you next time!  
  
Seto: *mouth full* Ih Mhome Moth //I hope not// 


	5. Authors Note sorry

Sorry , I didnt know how to read the reveiws. Now I will add your dares. Thanks and Sorry!! 


	6. The Reveiw dares

Discalimer: I dont Own Yu,... OH YOU GET IT! I;v said this every chapter! ok.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mystic Elf: OK! We are going to use all the reveiw dares today,.. No charectors daring eachother. OK! lets do Diane First!!  
  
Diane: *walkes up*   
  
ME: Hello Diane.  
  
Diane: Hello  
  
ME: What would you like to say, and what is your dare?  
  
Diane: and I am her Yami, Diane. Oh, and my Hikari loves...  
  
Daine: Um *cover's Diane's mouth* ehehehe... my Yami loves Bakura.  
  
Diane: *bites Daine's hand* and SHE LOVES RYOU!   
  
Daine: *death glaring her Yami*  
  
Diane: *death glaring her Hikari*  
  
Daine: Odd thing is we usually get along. anyways... I dare... hm... I dare Bakura to... *evil grin*  
  
Diane: DAINE I AM GONNA GET BACK AT YOU IF IT'S MEAN. YOU KNOW THAT, DON'T YOU?!  
  
Daine: yeah, quit your whining. I dare Bakura to be nice to Ryou for a year.  
  
Diane: that's possible?   
  
Daine: for his sake (and therefore, mine as well) I hope so.  
  
Diane: okay, then I dare Ryou to...  
  
Daine: be nice or else.  
  
Diane: naturally. I dare Ryou to... hmm... *evil grin* date MY Hikari for...  
  
Daine: a year again? like in that other fic!  
  
Diane: no, NOT a year. for...two years.  
  
Daine: *thanks her Yami* please use my dare. or my dragons'll come after you.  
  
Her dragons: (names Opal, Zyre, Stilnite and Shadowe) *appear* *nod*  
  
** AN You may see when Ryou dates Diane In a story Quistis maide,.. Called CRAZY INSANE YUGIOH DARE SHOW! **  
  
ME: Well Ryou, You know what that means.  
  
Ryou: Well, Are we going to Pizza hut first, Or right to Olive Garden?  
  
Diane: Neither ^_^ *drages Ryou away*  
  
ME: ooooook,.. Now. next dare. Quistis, Come on up!  
  
Quistis: HELLO!! I dare seto to blow anzu's Freakin' Head off!  
  
ME: well,.. That would kill her. We cant do that. Seto, The paintball gun.  
  
Seto: oooooo!!! Payback! For me this time!! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!! *shoots paintball gin at Tea's head*  
  
Tea: OW! Oh Noooooo!! My hair turned green!!  
  
Seto: WHAT LUCK!!  
  
Yami b: I LOVE THAT ONE. I thought of it  
  
Malik: No I thought of it.  
  
Yamib&malik: *dust cloud fight*  
  
Quistis: *anime fall* Well I gotta go see if those two *points to malik and yami bakura unconsious* Are going to be ok... See you at school tommorow...bye!  
  
All: Bye  
  
ME: Next dare. Its,... Quistis again !  
  
Malik And Bakura: *wake up* T.TU  
  
Quistis: Back! I Dare malik to kiss me ^.^  
  
Malik: O_OU  
  
Quistis: *Kisses Malik*  
  
ME: ok, next. its,.. QUISTIS AGAIN!  
  
All: WHAT??  
  
Quistis: I Dare yami bakura to run around in a tutu singing "I'm a little tea pot short and stout blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"  
  
ME: Guess what Bakura :)  
  
Bakura: NO! I REFUSE!!   
  
ME: Read the beginning of the first chapter. If you back down, Ill turn you into a chicken :)  
  
Bakura: OOOOHH!! Make me get in a Tutu then :(  
  
ME: *snapes fingers and Bakura gets a tutu and a bike* Get riding  
  
Bakura: IM A LITTLE TEAPOT- SHORT AND STOUT- HERE IS MY HANDLE- HERE IS MY SPOUT- WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP- HEAR ME SHOUT- FETCH ME A CUP AND POOR ME OUT! There. Now leave me Alone! *stalkes off*  
  
Quistis: HAHAHAA!! and the next dare is mine again :)  
  
ME: SHE'S RIGHT!  
  
Quistis: I Dar-  
  
ME: Only 3 dares per Reveiwer per chapter!! Sorry, I have to go,.. Next time, *gulp* One of the Ygo Charectors gets to dare- Me. So come again next time!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SetoFanatic: Read and Reveiw! Please! Thanks!! 


	7. We all dare Mystic Elf Princess dares

Here Is a dare we NEED o use :)  
  
Lol. Love this. It's funny! I think someone should dare Yami to kiss Tea/Anzu full on the lips for 3 whole minuntes! Yeah, yeah, I'm evil! Hehe...and you should make Yugi dye his hair blue and dance around singing sappy love songsYugi dye his hair blue and dance around singing sappy love songs. Okay, bye bye now! =D  
  
DISCALAIMER: Same old thing,.. I dont oun Yu-Gi-Oh or all that, blah blah blah.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystic Elf: Ok, Today we are going to do a Reveiw dare or two,.. Then Malik Ges to dare-dare-dare-m-m-me =/  
  
Malik: YES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
ME:Ok. Princess Kat, Please come on up.  
  
Princess Kat:*comes up*  
  
ME: ok, dare anyone to do whatever and all that.  
  
Princess Kat: I dare Yami to kiss Tea on the lips for three whole minutes!  
  
Yami: T.TU  
  
Tea: ^u^  
  
ME: Ok, Start kissing.  
  
Tea: *Leaps onto Yami and starts the kiss*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three Minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: MMFFTMMHH!! Tea! *pulls Tea off of him* The times up.  
  
Tea: Awwwww :(  
  
Princess Kat: My next dare will be,.. YUGI! Dye your hair green then dance around singing Sappy love songs!  
  
Yugi: Must I?  
  
All: YES!  
  
ME: *snapes fingers and tub of green hair dye appears*  
  
Yugi: *dunks head in dye then dansec around singing what he remembers of romeo and juliet*  
  
ME: ok Malik 0_0 Dare me.  
  
Malik: I dare all Of us to duck tape you too the wall and let ME run the next chapter :)  
  
ME: The duck tape it at the conceccions stand.  
  
All but Mystic Elf: *ducktape Mystic Elf to the wall*  
  
Malik: AND I WELL RUN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Joey: That cant bee good,..  
  
Ryou: My thoughts exactly...  
  
Yugi: oh no,...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SetoFanatic: Do you Like it? Please Read and Reveiw! 


	8. Malik runs the show

Disclaimer: I dont own ygo. Do I HAVE to repeat this every chapter???  
  
ME: Dont ask Me,.. Malik is running the chapter :(  
  
Malik: Yes you do.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ME: Chap-  
  
Malik: WAIT! I'm running the chapter! Chapter 7!! I will dare,.. Then Bakura,.. Then Mai. OOOKK!! I dare Mai to Dye her hair green and Wair NON-fashionable clothes :)  
  
Mai: NEVER!!  
  
Malik: Even if you get tuned into a chicken? We have a litle chicken farm out back.  
  
Mai: How long will I be a chicken?  
  
Malik: Untill the Story is over.  
  
Mai: Theennnn,,.. MAKE ME A CHICKEN! I DONT CARE!  
  
Malik: Mystic Elf. Could you do the honors?  
  
ME: Yeah. *Snaps fingers under the duck tape and mai turnes into a chicken*  
  
Mai: BUCK BUCK BUCK!! **HA! YOU PLAN HAS FAILED TO HUMIEATE ME!**  
  
Bakura: My turn :)  
  
Malik: But MY dare didnt work.  
  
Bakura: SO?? Its my tun anyway. I dare Tea to get sugar for all of the yami's including Myself.  
  
Tea: OH NO!  
  
Malik: I'm hungry. Whos up for chicken?  
  
Tea: Oh fine. *goes to supermarket and gets 10 pounds of sugar* HERE!  
  
All Yami's: *Leap Into sugar and eat*  
  
Yami Yvonne: Wait a sec,.. THIS IS ARTIFICAL SUGAR!!  
  
Tea: Really? The bags look exactly the same,.....  
  
Yami's: :P   
  
Tea: T.TU  
  
Yami's: *all try to kill Tea, Obviosly sugar high*   
  
Yugi: Wait,.. If the sugar is fake,.. How are they sugar high??  
  
Yami Yugi: I didn't go for the sugar,... Lets look at the bags.  
*reads the bag* WAIT!! This isnt fake,.. its powderd!!  
  
Yami's: OOOOOOOOHHH.------------------ *keep killing Tea*  
  
Malik: Well, Mai Is a chicken,.... So she cant dare now. Bye everyone untill next chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SetoFanatic: I know its short,.. And bad,.. But what do you expect?? I need reveiws. So please R&R! 


	9. Triforcepower's dare and Duke's visit

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystic Elf: Oh, Its good to be out of that duck tape cocoon. chapter 8 now!! how wonderfun. Now lets see,.. Triforce-power Has a dare,.. Then me,.. Then- DUKE DEVLIN??! When did HE come??  
  
Duke: I snuck in.  
  
ME: OK. Triforce-power, Come on up.  
  
Triforce-power:*walkes up*  
  
ME: Who do you want to dare and what?  
  
Triforse-power: Poor ME. But why does Yami get all the luck...?(look in the chapter called We all dare Mystic elf and Princess sares) FORGET I SAID THAT! But then again, if you read my coming fic, it's pretty obvious that I... umm...   
  
Detsu: *reads his thoughts* He likes Tea! And he dares- wait, is that even allowed?  
  
Triforce-power: If it isn't, screw 'em all! I dare Tea to kiss me! (blush) Now stop teasing me dammit or I'll trap your soul in the Millennium Amulet!  
  
Detsu: He did it to his friend Danny onece. Took the poor guy months to recover.  
  
Yvonne: Wow, you have a M. Item too? I have the M. Bracer, And Bakura has the M. ring, Quistis has the M. Neckband, Yugi has the M. puzzle, Malik has the M. rod, Isis Has the M. backlace,.. AND YOU HACE THE M. AMULET!!! Its like a Mallenium convention!  
  
Yami Yvonne: WHAT?? EVERYONE! GIVE ME YOUR M. ITMS NOW!!! Or wait,.. Just use their powers!!  
  
Yvonne: No dont! The M. Bracer LEARNES the powers when they are used. If you use the powers, then I will learn them!  
  
Triforce-power: ANYWAY,... Tea. You have to kiss me.  
  
Tea: Actually,.. I think I like you MORE than Yugi! You Actually like Me back! Soooo,.. Yami Yugi,.. I'm dumping you.  
  
Yami: Well, thats fine with me.  
  
Triforce-power: Are you ever going to ksss me?   
  
Tea: *Walks ove and kisses him*  
  
Triforce-power: Ok. :D Want to meet again on tuesday?  
  
Tea: Sure ;)  
  
ME: Ok. My turn. I dare Duke to Leave,.. So we can skip his dare.  
  
Duke: HEY!!!  
  
ME: first of all, a dare is a dare. Second, You were NOT invited. Third-  
  
Duke: OK OK!! Bye. *stalkes off*  
  
ME: sorry I Had to do that,.. I just HATE duke .  
  
See you next time! On,.. MORE DARES DARES DARES!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SetoFanatic: Please R+R! 


	10. Princess Kat Comes

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mystic Elf: Well, Chapter 10!! Were on a roll! Now lets see, We have three reveiw dares from Princess Kat again. Thats all we have time for, Princess Kat! Come on up.  
  
Princess Kat: *comes up* I dare Yugi to kiss the Chicken Mai!  
  
Yugi: O_OU What?!  
  
Mai: T.TU Buck?!! **WHAT?!!**  
  
Princess kat: DO IT!  
  
Yugi: *Picks up chicken Mai and kisses her*  
  
Bakura: EEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
Yugi: Lets hope that that never happends again.  
  
Princess kat: Ok. Now Yami! I dare you to Wear a frilly pink dress for the rest of the fic.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!! I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER!!! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!!!  
  
ME: *points at chicken Mai* What you you rather do, Becoma a chicken, or wear a dress?  
  
Yami: T.TU I guess the chicken, get me the dress.  
  
ME: *snappes fingers and Yami appears wearing a pink frillie dress*  
  
All but yami: HAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yami: :(  
  
Princess Kat: Ok, not Tea,.. I dare you to  
  
Tea: WAIT!!  
  
Princess kat: :X  
  
Tea: I know what your going to say! Your going to say-  
  
Yami Yvonne: Wrong.  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Y Y: You were going to say 'Make me wear ugly clothes,' When she was REALLY going to say 'Jump off a cliff.'  
  
Princess Kat: 0_0  
  
Tea: T.TU  
  
Princess Kat and Tea: HOW DO YOU KNOW??!  
  
Y Y: Quite simple. Quistis Used her mind reading power near me, My M. Bracer learned the power, And I used it on you.  
  
Princess Kat: Well, Do it now Tea.  
  
Tea: Sigh. *jumpes off a cliff**you hear a loud BOING**you see tea again flying up then she falls down again*  
  
All: O_O  
  
ME: We cant KILL the players, so I maid it so she can bounce! ^.^  
  
Princess Kat: Well, those are my dares. Ok, Bye!  
  
All but tea: Bye Princess Kat!  
  
Tea: Bye prINCESS KAt!!!!!!!!!!!!! (when the letters are in lowercase she is falling, uppercase falling)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
SetoFanatic: Please R+R! 


	11. Satine and CONCLUSION

Disclaimer: uh.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mystic Elf: Hello everyone. This is going to be my conclusion... No More of this fic.  
  
(A/N WOW! I am actually COMPLETING a fic!!!)  
  
All: awww.  
  
Tristan: I never got to go. Except once...... *shudder*  
  
ME: Well, He have some dares. three, from Satine. Come on up!! (idea from Quistis)  
  
Satine: *comes up* Yay! I dare Joey to put on a puppy suit walk up to Kaiba in a meeting and start running around and barking Kaiba is the Best!!  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
ME: good thing, Kaiba just left for a meeting. *Snappes fingers and joey apears in a puppy suit*  
  
Satine: GO!!  
  
Joey: GRRRRRRRRRRR... *goes to kaiba's meeting*   
  
Kaiba: O_O Heheheheh...  
  
Joey: BARK! KAIBA IS THE BEST! BARK BARK! KAIBA IS THE BEST!!!  
  
Kaiba: HA AH HAHAH AHA AHAHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Joey: There. Im done.  
  
Satine: I have more! And for this one, Mai cant be a chicken.   
  
ME: *snapes fingers*  
  
Mai: Oh thank heavens.  
  
Satine: And NOW... You have to go the WHOLE chapter WHITHOUT MAKEUP!!!!!  
  
Mai: UGH!! Well, Its better than being a chicken... *takes out makeup remover and takes it off*  
  
Seto: Wow, your UGLY without makeup!!  
  
Satine: Hahaha!!  
  
ME: The last care she has isnt all that great... But a dares a dare.  
  
Satine: I dare Sarenity to choose a boy and he has to be your slave. **My sister told me this one**  
  
Sarenity: I CHOOSE TRISTAN.  
  
Joey: TRISTAN??!?!??!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
Tristan: YES!! Want do you want, my queen?  
  
Sarenity: Get me a soda, a chair, a footrest, a comic book and a bag of chips.  
  
Tristan: O_O  
  
ME: well, I engoyed making this fic. I hope you engoyed reading it. I may make a sequel, But I am going to need at least 5 good reveiws to do that. So... Goodbye!!!  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


End file.
